


[Podfic] Tramps Like Us

by Readbyanalise010



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Download Available, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue comes to terms with her name, what happened on the Statue of Liberty, the people in her head, and the choice of the Cure.  </p><p>Character study of Rogue that touches the first three movies, with references to X-Men: First Class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tramps Like Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tramps like us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/628701) by [isawet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawet/pseuds/isawet). 



Cover Art provided by my superhero, Reena Jenkins

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Tramps%20Like%20Us.mp3) | **Size:** 24 MB | **Duration:** 00:25:13
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Tramps%20Like%20Us.m4b) | **Size:** 12.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:25:13

## Reader's Notes

I love love LOVE Rogue and this character study really gave me a LOT of feelings about her. The German spoken here is: 

\- Ich zähle bis drei, und bewegen Sie die Münze = I'll count to three, and then move the coin.

\- Sie sind sehr jung = You are very young.

\- Ich weiß = I do.

\- Gegrüßet seist du, Maria, voll der Gnade, der Herr ist mit dir = Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee.

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
